


Mainly From Apples

by Yarol2075



Category: Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysterons and moonshine should not be mixed.  Another bit of Captain Black fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mainly From Apples

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe as "Small Victories". It appears I cannot write a serious Captain Scarlet story to save my life (although I am still working on one.) It also does not help that while the Captain Black in my head is very much an introvert, he is also a mischievous smart-ass…and raids Nanny Ogg’s recipes.

**_We thought you said it was made from apples._ **

"I said I made it mainly from apples.  You’re supposed to sip moonshine, not gulp it," Captain Black groaned, pushing himself off from the ground, “Oh dear gods it's like I have a kettle drum going off in my head.  Just how much did I... _we_ drink last night?

An aura of petulance hung in the air.

"Oh gods, not _all_ of it?"

**_It tasted good._ **

"Yes, but if you don't regenerate my liver in the next five minutes you're going to have find a new unwilling minion," Black replied, pulling on his trousers; while he had no desire know why he took them off in the first place, he just had to ask, "What did I, _we_ , do last night, and more importantly where the hell am I?"

The Mysteron agent looked around and for the life of him it looked like he was in a partially over-turned, gaudily painted teacup.

**_We... are not sure.  However there are Spectrum Agents coming this way..._ **

"Don't you dare!  Aw fuu..."  Captain Black's loud complaint faded in the air as he was teleported away.

*

Captains Scarlet and Blue paused for a moment as they watched Captain Black disappear.

"Didn't that sound like...?" Blue looked at his partner quizzically.

"Like it was actually Captain Black?  Conrad, I mean," Scarlet's brow furrowed, "yes, it did."

The two Captains surveyed the wreckage that had once been the amusement park: JoyLand.  All the Mysteronized Character Animatronics were slowly falling to pieces.  The damaged attractions and ride groaned ominously.  They cautiously walked over to where Captain Black had been.

"The World Government is going to want a full report on this one," Blue sighed, "they were going to hold a 'secret summit' here next week."

"We tell them the Mysterons got wind of the summit," Scarlet shrugged, "but in a rare mistake, they mis-timed the attack."

Blue shrugged in return, and bent to pick up a curious bottle that looked badly out of place among the teacups, and took a sniff. 

It was only Scarlet's quick reflexes that saved the bottle when Blue dropped it.  He took a sniff as well and turned green.

"Or," Blue said, his eyes watering,  "we could tell them Captain Black went on an epic bender."


End file.
